bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2: Chapter 4
James walked up the steps of the Grand Cathedral, hoping Legion was where he should be. Two hunters stood guard at the door and they ran to confront him. But when they saw his mask, they backed off. James however, killed them anyway. He opened the doors to behold a group of hunters holding torches, and when he passed they used those torches to light braziers. He ascended the final flight of stairs to behold Legion's makeshift throne room. Legion sat on his throne and spoke as James approached, "I suppose you're here to inflict bloody vengeance for Elizabeth's death?" James replied with, "Legion, your life is mine. And I have arrived to claim it." Legion laughed at this and said, "You? Kill me? Do you know how many warriors stronger than you have attempted that feat? I am the father of nations and people. Whether they admit it or not. For I, am death." Legion stood up and jumped to the ground as he said this and he faced James. James then said, "You talk a lot of shit for something that had to drive innocents insane and start a demonic cult just to conquer a city. One city." Legion looked at him, then quickly conjured a sword in his hand. It was pitch black, and had a jagged blade that made James involuntarily shudder. Legion then laughed again and said, "Take him, but leave the finishing blow for my blade." James then saw the people Legion was addressing. Out of the shadows stepped Corvus, Talon, Alexandria, Garrett, and Maltron. He didn't quite know the last two, but only knew who they were due to him knowing Harold had killed them. They all attacked him at once. Talon and Corvus restrained his arms while Alexandria charged at him, sword outstreched. He used his strength to pull Talon into her path, causing Talon to be impaled. He twisted his arm around Corvus's, breaking the latter's arm. He twisted until a shard of bone punctured Corvus's skin, then promtly stabbed Corvus in the neck, killing him with his own arm. Alexandria charged at him again, but he just guided her longsword's point away from her, while also slipping his knives from his sleeves. He quickly made short work of her with them. Then he faced Garrett and Maltron. Maltron conjured bolts of lightning and shot them while Garrett charged James with a Saw Spear. James wrestled with Garrett and put him in a choke-hold to pull him into the lightning. Garrett actually screamed in pain but James held him there until Garrett's eyes exploded from the electricity. He dropped Garrett and moved towards Maltron, who attempted to run but stopped when James's knives hit him in the back. He tried to crawl away, but James stepped on his head and ground his face into the ground. James then turned back to Legion, who said, "Oh very well. Let's get on with our climactic final duel or whatever you want to call it." Legion then tensed, then quickly charged forward and swung the black sword. The sword missed, but a wave of energy hit James full-on, throwing him back. James grabbed Alexandria's longsword and parried a swing from Legion. Legion then executed multiple quick combos and James had to dodge both Legion and the waves of energy. James knew that he couldn't beat Legion, but he had to keep him distracted until his ace in the hole arrived. Legion swept James off his feet and grabbed him by the neck. Legion then said, "I am what you merely pretend to be. I am a wolf among sheep. You are merely a lamb that has strayed from your flock." With that, he impaled James with the sword. James could feel his energy draining and could see Legion getting stronger. Then a carriage broke through the giant glass window. Driving the carriage was Plague, while Amelia was in the passenger seat and Van helsing was hanging off the back, holding a Beast Cutter in whip-form and yelling, "TALLY HO!". He swung it in time for it to catch Legion and wrap around his neck. Legion dropped his sword and reached up, but instead got pulled by the carriage. He slammed into multiple walls until he finally got himself together and shot a bolt of energy that destroyed the carriage. The passengers however, were unharmed. They all got up and faced Legion beside James. Legion conjured another blade in his hand and said, "Come against me alone or in groups. The slaughter happens anyway." But they could all see that he was actually terrified as he looked at them. James picked up Legion's dropped sword, and it morphed in his hand. It became smoother and white. James then faced Legion with his allies, and they all charged him together. Legion had trouble battling Plague with his Church Pick, Amelia with her Threaded Cane, Van Helsing with his Rakuyo, and James with his new sword. Legion fought like a wild animal, but was slowly realizing that he was steadily being defeated. With desperation, he threw all form out the window and performed a wide swing, which resulted in an energy wave that caught Amelia full-on, throwing her back and resulting in her head hitting a piece of rubble with an audible crack. Jack cried out and got stabbed in the leg by Legion, but suprisingly dropped his weapon and held onto Legion's sword. James saw his window and took it. He stabbed Legion with his shining sword. Legion screamed and released a shockwave that threw them all back. Legion contorted and looked at himself as he died. He emitted a blinding light as his flesh melted off to the bone and then his bones started turning to ash and he still screamed. What remained of Legion stumbled towards James, screaming, "I WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!" James took Elizabeth's necklace out of his pocket and wrapped it around his fist. He stepped forward and said, "Guess again bitch." He then punched Legion and shattered him. He looked around as Van Helsing patted him on the back saying, "See? We didn't even need Harry Benkins. I mean Harold Jenkins. Well, I'm off to the nearest brothel where the women aren't morphed into Eldritch monstrosities." James looked puzzled as Helsing walked off as casual as any normal day. He then turned his attention to Jack and Amelia. Jack was crying and as James approached he said, "She's dead. I just got her back, and now she's dead again." Then they heard clapping. I don't know about you guys, but I think this is my best chapter. I obviously borrowed some aspects, like most of Legion's dialogue is based off of Galath and Raidriar from Infinity Blade 2 and 3. Legion's fighting style and weapon are based off of Old King Allant and the Burnt Ivory King from Demon's Souls and Dark Souls 2. Legion's death has aspects of both Rasputin's death from Disney's Anastasia ''and the main antagonist's death in ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, one of my favorite movies. Comments are as welcome as always. Category:Blog posts